The Beldam
The Beldam (aka: The Other Mother) is the main antagonist of the 2009 Academy Award nominated stop-motion animated dark fantasy film Coraline, which was based on the novel of the same name written by Neil Gaiman. While this film is rated PG, the Other Mother is far beyond disturbing for the standards of an average children's horror film and she also shows no comedic side at all throughout the film. She is the demon ruler of the Other World and often lures children who are bored or frustrated with their lives to stay in her world forever. At first, she acts innocent and disguises herself as the button-eyed duplicate of their mother but the Other Mother uses this to manipulate them into having buttons sewn over their eyes, which resulted in their souls being stolen and their flesh consumed. The Other Mother was voiced by the actress Teri Hatcher. Biography Origin Not much of her past is known but she is presumed to be an ancient being as the Other World existed long before she even killed her first known victims. She is characterised by her arachnid features, black button eyes, cracked paper white skin, ragged polka dot dress and her needle-like fingers and legs. The Other World, in relation to the real world, is located behind a small door in the living room of the Pink Palace, a Victorian-styled apartment in Ashland, Oregon. Reign of Terror Somewhere in the 1800s, the Other Mother began to target children who resided in the Pink Palace. However, she targeted children who were bored and frustrated with their own lives. In her sewing room, she would sew button-eyed ragdolls which resembled her chosen victim and sent it to the real world for her victim to pick it up. The ragdolls were used as spy dolls for the Other Mother to observe every aspect of the child's life. Once she has an overall idea of how what her victim's ordinary life was like, the Other Mother embellishes her realm in order to make it look more warm and appealing for her victims to trust her. In addition, she creates a small yet sinister cult of ideal button-eyed duplicates of the people who lived with her victim in the real world and also disguises herself as the victim's mother in order for them to trust and even love her. Sending her loyal army of rats to the victim's bedroom at night, they wake up the victim and lead them to the door in the living room, where it contains a colourful passageway to the Other World. In the Other World, the Other Mother is more warm and attentive than their real mother and everything was ideal as there were delicious food, never ending games, entertainment and a fantastic garden. Despite truly loving her victims, she loves them as if they were property worthy of being discarded if they ever "bored" her. Her toxic love was similar to how pedophiles loved their victims. She also convinces them that their own world is not worth living in and that she would "be there for them forever and always". The Other Mother truly embodies the phrase of "the grass isn't greener on the other side". After being satisfied by the pleasures of the Other World, the Other Mother asked her victim whether or not they would like to stay here forever. The victim would immediately say yes but the Other Mother would present them a gift containing a pair of buttons, spool of thread and a needle. She would say to them that in order to stay here forever, they must have the buttons sewn over their eyes, just like the other inhabitants of the Other World. While the victim suspects nothing sinister, the Other Mother immediately gouges out their eyes afterwards and painfully sews the buttons onto their eye sockets. It is presumed once their eyes were taken out, their souls were also taken out as a reference to the phrase "the eyes are the window to the soul". The Other Mother also consumed their flesh to nourish herself and strengthen her powers and after that, she kept their real eyes in the form of marbles and imprisoned their souls in a dark chamber behind a mirror. The tormented souls gradually have their memories of their real life erased and they wait in torment for a long time until their real eyes could be retrieved, which was the only way for them to enter Heaven. Her first few victims included the Ghost Boy, the Tall Ghost Girl and the Sweet Ghost Girl and they were also known as the Ghost Children. Encounter with Coraline Jones The Sweet Ghost Girl had a twin sister named Mrs. Lovat who eventually became the landlord of the Pink Palace and fearing that the Other Mother will rise again, she didn't allow anyone with children to rent one of the apartments. Years later during the present day (when the film took place), it is unknown why she let the Joneses family move in but it was presumed that they forgot they even had a daughter named Coraline as shown when they ignore her when Coraline wants to hang out with them. Meanwhile, the Other Mother discovered that a new child has moved into the Pink Palace and collected the ragdoll of the Sweet Ghost Girl and reassembled it to look like Coraline. Wybie, the grandson of Mrs. Lovat, discovered the ragdoll and sent it to Coraline as it looked just like her. However, a black cat that seemed to lurk the grounds of the Pink Palace felt suspicious about the ragdoll. Like the previous victims, Coraline was spied by the ragdoll and at night, the Other Mother's army of rats lured her to the door in the living room to the Other World. Despite warnings from her neighbours, she visited the deceptively fantastic Other World three times and during her third visit, the same black cat that lurked in the real world entered the Other World and suddenly spoke to Coraline about the Other Mother's true intentions. It was revealed that the cat was feared and deeply hated by the Other Mother but Coraline dismisses him and continues exploring the Other World. After she was done exploring, the Other Mother asked her if she wanted to stay here forever by telling her that a pair of buttons will have to be sewn over her eyes. Disgusted by the concept, Coraline attempts to flee the Other World but it is revealed that the Other World is a tiny creation surrounded by a blank void. The cat walked with her and told her that the Other Mother wanted something to eat. Confused, they both end up where they started and the cat later eats one of the Other Mother's rats. Entering the living room of the Other Pink Palace, Coraline demands the Other Mother to let her live with her real parents but she furiously rejects her demand and gradually transforms into her true self. A slender version of the Other Mother throws Coraline into the dark chamber behind the mirror, where she meets the tormented souls of the Ghost Children. Saddend by their stories, Coraline promises that she would retrieve their real eyes but she is suddenly taken out from the mirror by the Other Wybie. He takes her back to the real world, where Coraline finds her parents nowhere to be seen. It is revealed that her parents were kidnapped by the Other Mother and she plans to go back to the Other World to find her parents and retrieve the eyes of the Ghost Children. Confrontation Arming herself with various weapons and a mysterious triangular stone with a hole in the middle, which was given to her by Miss Spink and Forcible who lived in the basement, Coraline was determined to begin her quest. The cat follows her and advises her to challenge the Other Mother, even if she didn't play fair. Suddenly, the cat is nowhere to be seen and Coraline can hear a voice of her real mother calling her. Entering the Other World, Coraline discovers that it was simply the Other Mother disguising herself as her real mother. The Other Mother orders one of her rats to collect the only key to the Other World and she swallows it. After that, she enters the kitchen and cooks breakfast for Coraline. Coraline later tells her about the quest of finding her parents and the eyes of the Ghost Children and that if she lost, she would promise to stay here forever. The Other Mother agreed to her plan and disappeared suddenly in the kitchen. Coraline initiates her quest of finding all the eyes of the Ghost Children and the sadistic and disturbing inhabitants of the Other World attempt to prevent her from finding the eyes. Each time she found an eye, the surroundings around her turned grey and transformed into stone. Ultimately, the cat collected the last eye for her and suddenly, the entire Other World crumbled away until a white void is left, signalling the Other Mother's anger of Coraline winning over her. The rooms of the Other Pink Palace unravelled into thread except for the living room, where the Other Mother waited for her in her true arachnid form. Knowing that the Other Mother will not honour her victory, Coraline told her that her real parents were hidden behind the small door. Being distracted by coughing out the key she swallowed earlier, the cat showed Coraline a snowglobe on the mantelpiece, where her parents were imprisoned. Unlocking the door with delight as Coraline's parents were nowhere to be seen, the Other Mother proclaimed that she will now stay here forever. Furious, Coraline hurled the cat onto the Other Mother's face and the cat ripped out her button eyes in the process. Blinded, the vengeful Other Mother transformed the floor of the living room into a gigantic spiderweb which trapped Coraline inside. Tracking her down by the vibrations, the Other Mother caught up to her as Coraline entered the passageway but she kicked her head out of the way. With the assistance of the Ghost Children, Coraline managed to slam the door onto the Other Mother's hand, which resulting her hand to be severed. Locking the door in time, the Other Mother screamed horrendously at her as she knew that she would die without her (and her flesh) and she banged the door which caused it to move further to the door on the other end, which resulted the furniture in Coraline's world to fall over. Defeat Relieved that her parents were safe and sound, they finally have the time to hang out with her and at night, Coraline dreamt of the Ghost Children, who were now finally in Heaven. However, they warn her that the Other Mother is still angry at her as Coraline held the only key to the Other World. Knowing that throwing away the key will permanently end the Other Mother's reign of terror, Coraline walked outside into the garden and planned to throw it away in the well. Meanwhile, the Other Mother's severed hand emerged from the small door in the living room and followed her outside. Just before she was about to throw away the key, the severed hand jumped onto Coraline and briefly strangled her which made her trip and the hand attempted to drag her back into the Other World. However, Wybie comes to the rescue on his motorbike and grabbed the hand away. However, the hand blocked his view which made him lose balance. Falling off his motorbike, Wybie nearly fell into the well and as he tried to climb out, the hand attempted to stab his fingers with its needle-like fingers but Coraline wraps the hand with her towel but it suddenly rips it apart. Finally, Wybie climbed out of the well, grabbed a nearby stone and crushed the hand into pieces. Wrapping the remains of the hand, the stone and the key with the towel, they throw it into the well together and cover the well with its lid. The Other Mother eventually met her inevitable doom as there was no way for her to escape and reach to Coraline or any other child for their flesh. The film does not state her exact fate though it is presumed that she starved to death alone in the Other World, just like how her previous victims suffered in her own hands. The Inhabitants of the Other World The inhabitants of the Other World resemble the victim's inhabitants in his/her real world and in order for the Other Mother to entice her victims to stay here forever, she recreates better button-eyed duplicates of the victim's inhabitants in the real world in order for them to feel pleased but also connected to home. They serve as the secondary antagonists but they are merely creations manipulated by the Other Mother and ready to be discarded/killed once they're done serving her. She treated the inhabitants as property as she would twist them in the most cruel manner, if they ever failed to lure her victim to stay in the Other World forever. In Coraline's case, the Other World's inhabitants were the Other Father, the Other Mr. Bobinsky and the Other Spink and Other Forcible. The Other Wybie was also created but he techinally wasn't an antagonist as he was truly oppressed under the Other Mother's rule, just like Coraline and he wanted to help her whenever he could. Unlike the real Wybie, who was talkative and quite annoying, the Other Wybie was satisfyingly mute. However, this was the opposite for the black cat as he could speak in the Other World, which didn't require the Other Mother to create another duplicate for the cat. During Coraline's first visit, the Other Father and the Other Mother look like happily married couple who tried to hang out with her as much as possible unlike her real parents. However, the Other Mother only married him to deceive Coraline into staying here forever. The Other Father also showed off his impressive musical talents to Coraline in his study room but the song that he sung for her foreshadowed the Other Mother's true intentions. They also tucked her in her bedroom filled with talking toys and pictures and flying decorations but Coraline was disappointed that she woke up in her real bedroom the next morning until Coraline discovered about the truth of the Other World. During Coraline's second visit, the Other Mother introduced a new friend named the Other Wybie to Coraline and she thought that she would like him better if he was mute. Befriending each other quickly, they attend the Other Mr. Bobinksy's amazing mice circus and the Other Miss Spink and Forcible's theatre performance during the third visit. After leaving the theatre perfomance, Coraline went back into the Other Pink Palace, where she found out the true intentions of the Other Mother. When the Other Wybie showed signs of disobedience towards the Other Mother, she mutilated his mouth to make him "smile". Before he was mutilated, he told the cat everything about the Other Mother. He eventually attempts to make Coraline escape but unfortunately, he cannot escape with her as he is just another creation the Other Mother made to lure her. The Other Mother later caught the Other Wybie and murdered him and hanged his clothes on the rooftop pole of the Other Mr. Bobinksy's apartment. Meanwhile, the rest of the inhabitants reverted into their true, demonic forms and knowing that Coraline will challenge her to a game soon, the Other Mother went to each of their places and hidden them in sight and also added a few extra evil creations to prevent Coraline from winning. When Coraline began her game, she found their hiding spots with her magic triangular stone but the stone was ultimately caught by the Other Mother, which she later burnt in the fireplace in the living room. Although Coraline had inadvertently killed all the inhabitants of the Other World after the surroundings turned grey and transformed into stone, it was planned by the Other Mother as she organised them to be destroyed at the same time soon after they were done serving her. Quotes Trivia *The name 'the Beldam' is a reference to a fairy-tale being, also known as 'La Belle Dame sans Merci' ('the beautiful lady without pity') from the poem of the same name by John Keats. The poem tells the story of an unnamed knight wandering in a barren and haggard land, who encounters a beautiful and mysterious woman with bright and wild eyes who draws him to her secret grotto with claims of love, then puts him into an enchanted sleep. The knight dreams of ghostly beings who warn him that he is under la Belle Dame's thrall; when he awakens, the woman and her home have vanished, leaving him back on the barren hillside. *The Other Mother is currently the oldest (both from a "character's age" and "studio" standpoint) Laika villain. *Her ultimate fate is similar to Samara Morgan as both are trapped in a well after trying to manipulate the heroines into becoming part of their family. The Other Mother wants to be the mother of Coraline while Samara wants to be the daughter of Rachel Keller. *The Other Mother is one of the most vile and sadistic rulers to ever exist as she will not hesistate to betray, mutilate and even kill her own her minions if they failed to lure her victims to stay in the Other World forever. She was particularly cruel to the Other Wybie and the Other Father. *Near the end of the film, when Coraline finds the three eyes of the Ghost Children, the Other World is revealed to be an endless void which may indicate that the parallel universe maybe located somewhere in a cosmic realm. This is further proven as it was shown to be nighttime whenever we see the Other World throughout the entire film. *Even though the audience is shown that the Other Mother is a demonic, arachnid and man-eating monster desiring to consume Coraline's flesh, she still acts as if she were a loving and motherly figure, keeping a sense of realism to her character, further increasing her disturbing nature. *It is possible that the Other Mother controlled much of the natural phenomena in the Other World as it disintegrated into a white void purposely after Coraline completed the game. She is also able to cast a shadow of a button that covers an entire moon. *The reason why the Other Mother quickly reverted to her true form after Coraline revealed her true intentions and didn't attempt to be even nicer was because the Other Mother was starving and wanted Coraline's flesh immediately. Considering the time period between the last time she ate the flesh of her latest victim and the time she first met Coraline, it was understandable why the Other Mother was furious at her after she tried to escape. *The song that the Other Mother hums while she is in the kitchen is the same song that played during the opening credits. *The reason why she still sounded like Coraline's real mother near the end of the film, despite being in her true form, is because her powers are weakening and she knew that she would die soon of hunger, hence giving in less effort to lure Coraline. However, she quickly reverted to her evil and bloodthirsty self after Coraline managed to outsmart her by telling her that her real parents were hidden behind the small door. *She also shares similarites to Satan as both are demonic rulers of their own realm and tempt greedy and rebellious children to stay in the Other World forever. This made Coraline vulnerable to the Other Mother's temptations as she was also greedy and rebellious towards her parents (just like the other victims) and wanted more and more of the Other Mother's fun and games, despite warnings from her neighbours and the cat of possible dangers. It is hinted that the cat is a mysterious guardian angel protecting Coraline from demonic forces. Gallery Other mother's first form.jpeg|Other Mother's first form Other mother's second form.jpg|Other Mother's second form The Beldam's Third Form.jpg|The Other Mother's third and true form (also Evil Grin) Dave-mckean-coraline-the-other-mother.jpg|Other Mother as she appears in the book cora17.jpg|The Other Mother expresses her 'love' towards Coraline coraline-evil-mom.jpg|"You may come out when you learn to be a loving daughter." shot20.jpg|"Have a seat, won't you." coraline_othermom.jpg|The Other Mother prepares to devour the key other-mother-final-form.jpg|The Other Mother after being blinded Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Category:Cheater Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dark Lord Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Imposters Category:Supernatural Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Evil Genius Category:Killjoy Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Strategic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Life-Drainers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Light Category:Hybrids Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Orator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Depowered Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers